


and onwards

by Chocchi



Series: hold my heart in your hands [3]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocchi/pseuds/Chocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari approaches the idea of an addition to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and onwards

**Author's Note:**

> a timeline got a lil fudged somewhere, because if yukari and mitsuru have been married for several years then ken should have been well out of high school in the last fic, but _whatever i tried_ and these last two drabbles were written a year ago, not someday intended to connect to an actual fic in a series

“So I’ve been thinking,” Yukari says, swirling the remains of her coffee around in the mug.

“I’ve noticed you do that sometimes,” Mitsuru says. She doesn’t look up from the tablet she’s reading off of, but Yukari makes her best _well if you’re going to be that way_ face at her anyway. “My apologies. Continue.”

“Right,” Yukari says. “So, uh, we’ve been married for a few years now, and nothing has gone horribly wrong– aside from that one time that was your fault–”  


“That was technically before we got married,” Mitsuru says, because of course she knows what Yukari is talking about. But then Yukari only really ever describes one incident as both _things gone horribly wrong_ and _Mitsuru’s fault_.  


“Personally I am of the opinion that your ridiculous drunken proposal counts as part of our marriage,” Yukari says, “But _anyway_ , um, we’re happy, right, this is a good situation which we both like–”  


Mitsuru looks up from the tablet.

“–And, and we’re both in pretty solid careers, which miraculously survived the whole _coming out_ thing–”  


“Yukari,” Mitsuru says. “Are you _nervous?”_  


“What, no,” Yukari says. “No. Never. Why would I be nervous.”  


Mitsuru looks to the ceiling like it might save her from the mess that is Yukari. Yukari doesn’t blame her.  _She_ wants someone to save her from herself right now. The last, gritty dregs of her coffee aren’t really offering much support.

“Alright,” Mitsuru says. She puts her tablet down. “This is a happy, stable marriage and we’re in a financially secure situation. Continue?”  


Yukari stares at the house plant just over Mitsuru’s shoulder on the counter by the coffeemaker, takes a deep breath, and says, “Okay, so, uh, you know how– Junpei’s baby.”

There’s a _very_ long silence. Or at least it feels like one to Yukari.

“He does have one now,” Mitsuru finally says, slowly. “An astute observation.”  


“Right,” Yukari says. She swallows, hard. “Astute, sure.”  


She still can’t bring herself to look at Mitsuru’s face, but she can hear the steady drumroll of Mitsuru’s fingers against the table.

“If I may also make an observation,” Mitsuru says. “You do seem fairly fond of your new goddaughter.”  


“Mm-hmm,” Yukari hums. It comes out a little strangled.  


“Yukari,” Mitsuru says, gently. “Look at me.”  


Yukari does. Mitsuru’s hand is lying palm-up in the middle of the table between them, an offering, and Yukari can’t help grabbing it as quickly and tightly as she can. Mitsuru doesn’t look upset at all, just fond and amused and a little bewildered. She rubs her thumb over Yukari’s knuckles.

“You could have just said you wanted to know if I was amenable to the idea of children,” she says.  


“Yeah, sure, it’s that easy,” Yukari mutters, ducking her head. Mitsuru huffs out a laugh at her, bringing Yukari’s hand up to her face to kiss the back of it. Yukari can’t help turning bright red, even after all this time and a wedding and in the privacy of their own kitchen, but she makes herself keep watching Mitsuru’s face.

“Honestly?” Mitsuru says. She waits for Yukari to nod. “I haven’t thought about it.”  


Yukari feels her heart plummet, and tries to dart her eyes away from Mitsuru’s to keep her from reading that in Yukari’s expression. Mitsuru squeezes her hand sharply.

“That’s not a no,” Mitsuru says. “I’m not rejecting the idea. But I don’t want to say yes without thinking about it at all.”  


“Uh-huh,” Yukari says, because of course she doesn’t. It’s Mitsuru’s job to be frustratingly rational while Yukari just can’t lose the mental image of a crib and storybooks in the back room, a wobbly child tottering around the living room, Mitsuru with a baby gently cradled to her chest.  


“ _Ma c_ _hère_ ,” Mitsuru says, squeezing her hand again. “I’ll consider it. Alright?”  


“Okay,” Yukari says. All things considered she could have gotten a worse reaction, she thinks, and Mitsuru’s expression is open and thoughtful and reassuring.


End file.
